Dos Locas en Londres
by Vania-Black
Summary: TITULO PROVISIONAL Escrita desde dos puntos de vista. Dos afortunadas chicas les toca un viaje al rodaje de "El Fantasma de la Opera" donde les pasaran cosas inimaginables. Va por ti nena. Vania
1. Llegamos a Londres

**Bueno, esta historia la empecé con una amiga, esta contada desde dos puntos de vista, por eso hay partes en negrita y otras no. **

**Letra normal: Azahara**

**Letra negrita: Vanesa**

**Me queda un capitulo para terminar de escribirla, el cual intentare escribir yo, ya que no mantengo contacto con esta persona, por que ella no quiere.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Vania**

**------------------------------- xxxx ----------------------------------- xxxxx -------------------------------**

Esta era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, ¡tenía tantas ganas de llegar! Mi amiga iba a mi lado, pero como siempre, iba escuchando música con su MP3 sin hacer caso a mis continuas quejas. La verdad es que tenía miedo, el avión se movía mucho y debo confesar que padezco un vértigo terrible... Pero la recompensa sería justa. ¡Por fin iba a conocer a todos los actores del Fantasma de la Opera!

**Sabia que se iba quejando, pero no le hacia caso, pues si no me pondría nerviosa yo también, y eso era lo único que no necesitábamos, 2 locas histéricas a bordo del mismo avión... Mis nervios ya eran suficientes sabiendo lo que me esperaba en Londres.**

Por fin el avión empezó a aterrizar, yo me aferré a mi asiento mientras tiraba del jersey de mi amiga. ¡Estaba tan impaciente! ¿Y si habían venido a recogernos y todo? No me quería hacer ilusiones, pero sería tan bonito... Bajamos atropelladamente, necesitaba poner los pies en tierra inglesa para creerme que estaba allí. Una vez en el suelo empecé a gritar y dar saltos de completa dicha.

**Confirmado, el avión la había vuelto completamente loca... Estaba delante de mí, gritando y dando saltos, todo el mundo miraba para ella. La agarre por el brazo y le dije:**

**-Hey relájate, ya estas en el Aeropuerto de Londres, vamos a recoger las maletas y a ver como llegamos al estudio.**

Mi amiga se reía de verme tan contenta, parecía que ella no sentía todo lo que nos esperaba. Cogimos las maletas y cogimos un taxi. ¡Qué inglés mas malo el mío! Tuvimos que parar en el hotel antes de ir al estudio, pues yo no sabia dar las indicaciones y ella de inglés estaba más verde aun.

**Subimos al cuarto, estaba muy nerviosa... pero mantenía la calma, una vez allí fui al minibar haber si había agua o algo que se le pareciese, pero nada, todo lo que había era con alcohol, así que me pille un chupito, el cual se me callo al suelo 2 veces, y me eche algo, que me bebí de un trago...**

Mientras ella bebía yo miré a ver si había algo para mí, pero no me apetecía el alcohol, necesitaba estar totalmente lúcida para nuestra gran visita al estudio.

**De pronto alguien vino a llamar a nuestra puerta, deje, aquel mini vasito, y fui a abrir**

Era el botones, traía una nota de recepción. Las dos corrimos a abrirla. Era de...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gerard Butler!!!!!!

El mismo Gerard Butler nos había escrito personalmente para comprobar como

estábamos. Nuestra reacción fue tirarnos a las maletas a sacar ropa y a ponernos arregladas lo mas pronto posible. No podíamos esperar más.

**Yo me puse unos vaqueros, la parte de arriba era un top vaquero de tirantes, y unas bambas. Por encima de la camiseta me puse una chaquetita, y el abrigo, que era un guardapolvo largo asta los tobillos**

Yo por mi parte me puse mi mejor tanga de encaje negro, una minifalda corta pero elegante, por arriba llevaba una camisa de Armani preciosa. Aproveché y me puse mis tacones de aguja, esos que me había regalado mi amiga antes de irnos de viaje. A pesar del frío salí sin abrigo, ¡tenía tanta emoción que no sentía ni el frío de Londres!

**Bajamos... en la entrada había aparcado un Chrisler negro, nos quedamos alucinadas cuando un chico se nos acerco y nos pregunto si éramos las señoritas García y López, nosotras asentimos, nos abrió la puerta del cochazo que teníamos enfrente y nos invito a subir...**

Dudamos al principio, no sabíamos quien era ni qué quería, pero en cuanto vimos la cara de Patrick Wilson asomarse por la ventanilla, nuestras caras cambiaron de sorpresa a una euforia extraordinaria.

Subimos Corriendo

**A mi no me salían las palabras, estaba tan emocionada, que solamente pude articular un escueto: Hello! y dedicarle una sonrisa**

Yo ni si quiera pude decirle nada, solamente daba pequeños grititos de emoción, y él respondía con una carcajada. ¡Era tan mono! Me senté y mi amiga se sentó a mi lado, enfrente de él. Pero al parecer eso no le pareció bien, se levantó y se sentó entre las dos. Nosotras solo reíamos ¡Estábamos felices! Y eso sólo era el principio...


	2. Conociendo al reparto

**Por fin llegamos al estudio, Aza no podía, emitir ninguna palabra, solamente risitas nerviosas... Que pasaría cuando hubiésemos entrado en el estudio... se pondría a dar gritos como una histérica?**

Al salir del coche Patrick nos dijo que tenía que marcharse, pero que dentro nos aguardaban muchísimas sorpresas. Nosotras impacientes nos despedimos torpemente de él, y él educadamente nos dio dos besos a las dos y se despidió saludando desde el coche.

Entramos, ninguna de las dos podía hablar, yo solo oía el ruido de mis tacones al subir las escaleras. Al llegar arriba había una puerta de cristal en la que nos veíamos reflejadas. Sonreí. ¡Íbamos geniales! ¡De aquí salíamos con novio seguro!

**Nos miramos nerviosas, detrás de esa puerta nos esperaba la gente con la que conviviríamos 7 meses de nuestras vidas... **

**Por fin me arme de valor y abrí la puerta, allí había una muchedumbre de gente, nadie se percato de nuestra entrada... Anduvimos observando, estábamos en una especie de... no sabría explicar exactamente lo que era, pero allí estaba todo el elenco...**

**Me temblaban las piernas de la emoción, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, estaba muy, pero que muy nerviosa...**

Yo andaba muy nerviosa, tenía la necesidad de quedarme quieta y observar, ¡pero esta niña no paraba de ir a un lado y a otro! Por fin vi lo que estábamos deseando ver durante todos estos meses. Ahí estaba él:

- Nesaaaaa- grité de repente

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustada

- Es Gerardddd- grité. Todo el mundo miraba ahora. Él nos vio y nos sonrió. Se aproximaba. Cada vez mas cerca...

**Tenia la tentación de huir, pero las piernas no me respondían, eso era traición... Estaba cada vez mas cerca, ya estaba muy muy cerca... Se paro ante nosotras y nos dijo:**

- ¿Ustedes deben ser las señoritas García y López? permítanme acompañarlas durante un rato. Estoy encantado de conocerlas al fin

**Mi cara debía de ser un poema, por que, estaba flipando, aun no me creía, que estuviese en Londres, y ahora para colmo Gerard Butler, me estaba hablando... **

No era ningún sueño, era tan maravilloso como la escena del coche con Patrick Wilson, aunque parece que a Nesa le resultaba aún más especial... Era natural ya que era una gran admiradora.

Yo me disculpé y los dejé solos a caso hecho, quería ver quien más había ahí. De repente vi a alguien que estaba solo, me acerqué y comprobé que Emmy Rossum estaba asustada y bebiendo whisky compulsivamente.

**Uf, cuando la pillara la mataba, con lo bueno que es mi ingles y me deja sola...**

**No entendía nada de lo que el me decía, yo solo asentía y miraba el decorado... Aquello era maravilloso.**

**Vimos todos los decorados que ya estaban montados para comenzar el rodaje, el camerino de Mis Daaé, bajamos por el pasadizo asta el lago, todo era un decorado, pero parecía tan real... Yo no tenía palabras para describir aquello...**

Al cabo de un rato me reuní con ellos, todo cuanto veía era maravilloso, tenía unos colores espectaculares. Emmanuelle nos seguía con la botella de Brandy prendida del dedo.

**De pronto, Gerard se paro ante nosotras y nos dijo:**

**-Señoritas, es hora de ir a comer. Emmy Por favor deja esa botella.**

- Tururuu.- dijo Emmy perdiendo el equilibrio

**Tuvimos que contener la risa, Gerard, se acerco a ella, le ayudo a levantarse y le quito la botella del dedo. Luego nos dirigimos al comedor donde se juntaba todo el reparto y el equipo técnico...**

Nos sentamos junto con todos los protagonistas de la película. Patrick acababa de llegar, llevaba puestas sus gafas de sol y al mirarme me sonrió. Suspiré. ¡Qué hombre mas guaperrimo por dios! ¡Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero! Cuando llegásemos al hotel se lo contaría a mi amiga.


End file.
